Still Stuck In An Elevator With You
by cheesycheese
Summary: Sequel to Here I Am, Stuck In An Elevator With You. And yes the title was good enough to use twice, just..just go read the story! Possible slash.


**Hello again! :D sorry if you're getting sick of me, but I decided to make a sequel for Here I Am, Stuck In An Elevator With You, because nearly everyone who reviewed asked for a sequel. So go read that first if you haven't already, and I think this'll be another chapter too. Ideas, suggestions, comments? I'd really appreciate em. Review with them or PM me, whatever works for you.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>John sat there on the elevator floor for god knows how long. Really, he lost track of time, just so completely lost in the peacefulness of the moment.<p>

It was sort of a twilight zone, in his opinion. The past few weeks had been a non stop cycle of plane rides, press conferences, interviews, photo shoots and concerts. It would be non stop, sometimes from very early on in the morning to the early hours of the next day. Even after shows, there would usually be an after party. They'd all learned very early on that if they ever wanted to have fun, it would have to be done at the expense of sleep.

So they'd stay up even after the long, exhausting days, drinking and dancing and smoking the variety of drugs at their disposal. There would be the ever present and ready fans, providing a good, quick shag and nothing more. It was crazy, it was insane. It was also their life at the moment.

So, spending a bit of time in a dark, quiet elevator felt like heaven. It was complete and total privacy, just sitting there, alone with his thoughts. No worries, no responsibilities, no cameras. It was just so completely removed from reality, like he'd been taken away from the world for a while. He really shouldn't feel this at ease in some goddamned contraption suspened god knows where. He wasn't sure which floor they'd been on when they'd stalled, but probably not too high. But he was relaxed. Comfortable, even.

Paul shifted in his lap, and John kept massaging his head with his fingers. Normally, he'd be very unease at their current position. Not that him and Paul were ever shy around each other. None of them were, for that matter. They'd literally seen everything there was to see, from their times in Hamburg to spending almost every waking moment together for the past couple of years.

But there was just something very intimate about all this. All the casual hugs and wanking sessions when they were lads were nothing compared to this. But John really didn't care. Maybe it was because no one was around to see. Or the whole detatched from reality thing. It just seemed right.

His entire mid section had gone comfortably warm from Pauls body heat and breath, and his weight actually felt kind of nice. John sighed contentedly, ignoring that niggling little voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This was a welcome little break and he was going to make the most of it.

"John? Paul?"

Johns eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth, Brian's uncertain voice breaking that nice little moment he'd been having. Paul shifted a little, but continued to sleep.

"Boys, we're going to get you out of there, alright? The power should be back in around half an hour, so just...please just don't destroy anything." He said after a moments pause, and John smirked, looking at the destroyed phone in the corner, and wondered why no one had told him about it. There was a slight shuffling noise and George's voice came on.

"Hey, hey John!" He said, followed by a very loud burp, followed by him and Ringo giggling and Brian yelling in the backd. Then Brian came on again.

"John, I mean it. Don't destroy anything! And try not to kill each other!" Then the speakers cut off and they were plunged into silence again.

John glanced down at Paul and was slightly dismayed to see that he was waking up. He immediately jerked his hand back, suddenly very nervous about what Paul would think when he saw where he was. Well, it's not like he dragged him there, now was it? And he'd just let him sleep, it wasn't like he'd taken advantage of him or anything right? And since when did he think about what somebody would think so much?

John watched with slightly baited breath as Paul opened his eyes, blinking sleepily and frowning when he came face to face with Johns stomach. Then when he looked around and then up at him, he'd relaxed, apparently looking completely unfazed at his current position. John slowly let out the breath he'd been holding, noting fondly how adorable Paul looked when he woke up, all sleepy and ruffled.

Wait, what?

John frowned, and Paul flipped over onto his back, rubbing at his eyes.

"Was that Brian?" He asked blearily, his voice hoarse and tired. John nodded.

"Uhm, yeah." He cleared his throat, trying not to sound as uneasy as he felt. "The burp was George though."

Paul laughed, getting off of Johns leg and shifting over to the wall besides him. John immediately missed the warmth of Paul in his lap, but tried to ignore it and not wish for Eppy to get bitten by a cat or something for ruining his moment.

"I kind of figured that much."Paul laughed, trying to stretch. "How long was I out?"

"Dunno." John muttered, holding up his watch so Paul could tell him the time. Paul squinted at it, then his eyes went wide.

"An hour?" Johns winced inwardly.

"No way!" He said disbelievingly. What the fuck was wrong with him? It couldn't possibly have been that long!

"No really! Is yer watch working? 'Cause it says its ten!" Paul insisted, looking annoyed.

"Stupid fuckin' morons." John muttered, angry at the hotel staff but sort of thankful at the same time.

"What was I doing on yer lap anyway?" Paul asked, and John couldn't help but notice how Paul was sitting so close their shoulders were almost touching.

"Ye just fell over onto me!" John defended, trying to look annoyed. Paul raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you let me stay there? I half expected you to wake me up." He said in a surprised tone, though John was _sure _he heard a bit of smugness. Paul was smiling now.

"Better than listening to you bitch the entire time about wakin' you up, wasn't it?" Oh that wiped it off, John noted with glee.

"Arsehole."

"Twat."

"Berk."

"Pauline."

Paul giggled. "I dunno why you think that'll offend me or whatever"

"Paulina."

"Fatty." Paul said blankly, yawning hugely.

John swatted him with his hat.

"You take that back, ye fat ape!"


End file.
